How Far We've Come
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xOperation Overdrivex Another theme challenge of my own invention, featuring Mack and Rose.
1. Protection

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: Yeah, OK.

Challenge: Protection

Timeframe: Post Red Ranger Unplugged

Ships: One sided Rose/Tyzonn; one sided Rose/Mack

Summary: He would have done anything to stop the hurt.

She'd been quiet lately-even for her. So quiet that the only reason she came out of her room anymore was when they had to fight. He'd been so wrapped up in the truth about himself that he hadn't bothered to see what was upsetting her. He was afraid as he climbed up to her room. Afraid that he'd left it too late.

There were muffled sounds of crying. Rose's crying. If Mack had a heart, he was sure it would have broken as he listened to the pitiful sounds. He had to make things better.

"Rose, can I come in?" Mack asked softly. There was no reply. He entered her bedroom slowly, cautiously.

Mack almost wished he'd just stayed outside. Rose was sitting on her bed, face in her hands. Her hair looked dirty and her uniform jacket was hanging loosely on her slender frame. He sat down next to her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Rose?"

And then she was clinging to him. "Mack," she sobbed brokenly. "Mack. Oh, Mack."

He had no idea what was wrong with her, and all he could really do was hold her tightly and rub circles on her back. When Rose's sobs quieted a little, Mack addressed her. "Honey, what happened? Why have you been so quiet lately?"

"I thought he liked me. I was so stupid. I really thought he liked me. He made me feel so special, Mack. I guess the only reason he ever paid me any attention was because he thought she was dead."

And suddenly Mack understood. Tyzonn. Rose had a crush on Tyzonn. Tyzonn, who had lost his fiancée…the fiancée none of them had known about. Rose's heart must have been broken into a million tiny pieces.

His poor baby. "That's not true. He paid attention to you because you're smart and talented and beautiful. And even if things don't work with Tyzonn the way you want them to, that doesn't mean you should just lock yourself in your room and cry. Any guy would be so lucky to have you, Rose. I mean that." It was nice to comfort someone instead of being the one comforted.

"Really?"

"Really." Mack smiled at her and gave her an extra squeeze.

As he walked out, her face wore a slightly happier expression. He just hoped next time he could protect her from heartbreak a little better.


	2. Memory

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: Yeah, OK.

Challenge: Memory

Timeframe: Post Crown & Punishment

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: He'll always remember.

"Dad?" his daughter asks softly. "You don't have to go. I know how hard it is for you. Maybe you should stay home. I don't want you to get upset."

His daughter is such a sweet woman. He knows Jamie thinks she is helping, but she's not. He needs this. "I want to go Jamie," Mack tells her. "I need to. Do me a favor and call your brother and sister and see if they're on their way."

Jamie nods and leaves her father. He picks up a picture he's had for forty-seven years, a picture of he and Rose on their wedding day. They are so happy. He is never happy anymore, now that she's gone.

"I love you, Rose. Always."

He leaves his room and slowly makes his way down to the kitchen, where his children and grandchildren are talking quietly. His girls hug him and his son claps him on the shoulder.

And then he picks up the bouquet of pink roses. He needs to visit his wife.


	3. Rain

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: For the love of Zordon…

Challenge: Rain

Timeframe: Post Crown and Punishment

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: Rain falls in San Angeles on a sad day…

She scurried into the mansion, lugging her many suitcases with her. Spencer met her at the door. "Where is he?"

"In Mr. Hartford's study, miss."

Rose abandoned her pink duffel bags in the foyer and took off through the house, her clothes dripping onto the tiled floor. Her poor baby. She knew he was hurting badly.

He was standing at the window, completely still, watching the rain hit the glass. He was blank faced. She tiptoed over to him. "Mack?"

And then he had thrown himself into her arms. She struggled to support both of their weights for a moment, but then she found her footing. "I know," she whispered as she held him as tight as she could. "I know."

"He was my dad, Rose," Mack choked out. "And the worst part is that he did it to save me. We knew the cave was collapsing and he shoved me away to save me. And I was so horrible to him…"

"He loved you, Mack." Rose rubbed circles on his back, calming him. "He loved you so much. He was so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Of course." Mack smiled weakly at his petite friend and turned his gaze back to the rain…this time with Rose by his side and her hand in his.


	4. Watch Over Me

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: For the love of Zordon…

Challenge: Watch Over Me

Timeframe: Somewhere after Kick Into Overdrive

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: "Got to look after my girl."

She groaned softly in her sleep and rolled over. He smiled sadly before kneeling at the side of her bed and pressing the damp washcloth against her forehead. She made a restless noise.

"I'm helping, sweetheart," Mack told his girlfriend. "This is going to make everything all better for you. I promise it will." Mack swept Rose's sweat soaked bangs from her closed eyes and gripped one of her hands. He hummed a lullaby, hoping to soothe her as she slept.

"I've brought a glass of water for Miss Rose," Spencer's voice announced quietly. The portly butler stood in the middle of Rose's bedroom holding a tray. "Be sure that she drinks it. We can't have her getting dehydrated."

Mack nodded without looking at the servant. "Thanks. I'll give it to her when she wakes up. She only just got to sleep a little while ago."

"She'll be fine, sir."

"She looks so tiny, laying there. Sick and pale. I hate it. There's nothing I can do to help her. I feel like I've failed."

"Rose has the flu. She's going to be quite alright, Mack. She has handled much worse than this, and if she were awake she'd tell you the same thing."

"I am awake," Rose croaked feebly at them. "I appreciate the concern, Mack, but go get some rest. You look awful."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She managed a weak smile. "Spencer, talk some sense into him, will you?" The butler nodded, set the tray down on Rose's desk and pulled Mack to his feet.

"Miss Rose is right. You need to lie down for awhile." He led the younger man out of Rose's room towards the red door at the other end of the hall. "I don't want to hear another peep out of you for the rest of the evening. Understand?"

Mack nodded. "You got it." He closed the door and got changed for bed. When he was certain the coast was clear, the red ranger snuck down the hallway to his girlfriend's room. "Hey, you," Mack greeted. "Feeling better yet, baby?"

Rose shook her head. "Go back to bed. I mean it." She tried to look stern, but broke into a hacking cough.

"And leave you to fend for yourself? I think not. That would break Man Law."

"Man Law? Not that again. What sacred tradition would you be breaking by leaving your sick girlfriend alone in her room?"

"'Got to look after your girl,'" Mack said as he flicked off the light. "And I'll go right to sleep. Just not in my room. Scoot."

Rose shook her head and made room for Mack to lay down next to her. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. "Night, baby."

"Goodnight, Mack." Rose cuddled close to him-she might as well enjoy the company.


	5. Princess

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: #Yawn#

Challenge: Princess

Timeframe: Post Crown and Punishment

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: The new baby isn't exactly welcome in the eyes of the firstborn princess.

He was holding their youngest child, watching her while Rose got in a quick shower. He tilted the rocking chair back slowly, drinking in the details of the new baby's face. She looked just like Jamie had as an infant, with Rose's complexion and black hair and his own bright blue eyes. "I've got three girls to look after now," Mack mused with a smile as he continued rocking.

The oldest Hartford daughter pranced into the room then. She was clad in dress up clothes: a pink princess dress, a sparkly silver crown and matching silver sandals. "I'm Princess Jamie," the three year old declared proudly. "And by order of the princess, I banish this peasant from the kingdom!" She pointed an accusing finger at the baby.

Mack hid a smile. He knew Jamie was jealous that all of he and Rose's attention had been going to the newborn Serena. They tried, they really did, but they were in many ways still children themselves, and by the time they got through a day they were far too exhausted to have much time to play with their first child.

"Well? Why haven't you removed this foul beast from my sight?" Jamie demanded shrilly. "The princess is waiting." She stamped her foot, her eyes narrowed at the baby in Mack's arms.

Mack stood and crossed Serena's bedroom to the white crib. He lay her down inside of it, covering her tiny body with a soft red blanket. He moved a pink bunny rabbit closer to the baby and smiled as a fat little fist gripped it tightly.

Then Mack turned back to his firstborn. "Come here, little one." He sat down in the rocking chair and held out his arms. Jamie, delighted to have her daddy all to herself, climbed up to his lap. "You know, for such a little girl, you sure know a lot of big words."

"I'm like Mommy," Jamie announced. "Everyone has always told me that. I'm just like Mommy, right Daddy?"

Mack nodded. "That's right. And that's really good, baby girl, that you're so smart. You're going to be OK when you grow up. I don't think I'm going to have to worry about you much."

Jamie beamed. "That's cuz I'm a princess, Daddy."

"Yes, you are. You're my princess. I love you very much, sweetheart. But much as I love you and adore you, you need to understand that Serena is my princess too."

Jamie's little face darkened. "No she's not. Just me. I was here first, Daddy. Firstborn. I'm the princess."

"You _are_ the firstborn, Jamie. You have a very special place in my heart, and in Mommy's. But Serena's our baby too, and we love her. This has to stop. Do you understand that you need to be nicer to her?"

"Why did you and Mommy have to have another baby? Don't you love me? Why do I have to share?"

"We wanted another baby because Mommy and I love each other, and we knew having more than one baby would only make our lives together that much better. And since we got so lucky with you, we thought that any other baby would be just as wonderful as you are." He kissed the top of Jamie's head. "Now I'm going to get the baby and you're going to hold her."

Mack set the oldest Hartford child on the floor and crossed to the crib once more. "Sit on the chair, Jamie." The three year old did as she'd been instructed. Mack smiled and carefully placed the infant Serena in her sister's arms. "Be very careful, sweetheart. She's delicate."

He watched his daughter holding the baby for a moment before quietly exiting to him and Rose's room. "Come here, Rose. You have to see this. It's too cute." Mack grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to Serena's room.

When his wife saw the way Jamie was cradling Serena, she smiled. "What did you do?"

"I told her that Serena was our baby too and that we love them both very much."

Jamie was beaming again. "I'm going to teach Princess Serena everything I know when she grows up."


	6. Starry Night

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: #Yawn#

Challenge: Starry Night

Timeframe: Post Crown and Punishment

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: It's always been hers.

She was out on her balcony, leaning against the railing and watching the stars twinkle. She was leaving tomorrow. Who knew if she'd ever see the view from this balcony ever again?

A lone tear fell onto the cement railing. Rose wiped her eyes angrily. She was being a child. It was ridiculous to think she'd never be here again. Spencer and Andrew and Mack (especially Mack) would let her visit. They wouldn't lose touch. They were family.

"Rose?" The former pink ranger released the tiniest sigh before turning to face the younger of the Hartford men. "Why were you crying?"

Damn him. He knew everything. "I…this is my home, Mack. This, what we had here with Ronny and Will and Dax and Tyzonn…this is my home. I just don't think I'm ready to leave it yet."

Mack laughed softly. "Baby, Operation Overdrive is what's over. We're always going to be gamily. We've been through too much to turn our backs on each other now." He moved to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Rose cuddled against him, needing him.

It was quiet for awhile. "Mack," Rose said finally, "Please be safe." There was worry in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Mack smiled. "I will. Just for you." He put his other arm around her, holding her close in a hug. "You worry too much, Rose."

Rose rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She grinned at this, pushing away the memory of seeing him lying on the ground, broken and pale. She sighed. "Your heartbeat sounds nice."

"I think they all sound the same, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "Yours is different. It's special. like you." Her cheeks lit up. "I can't believe I just said that." She looked away, embarrassed,

Mack cupped her face gently, forcing her to look at him. He smiled softly, found her hand and placed it over his heart. "It's always been yours."

Rose's brown eyes widened. "What?" Had he really just said that? Had he really just told her what she'd wanted to hear for what seemed like years?

"Rose…you know how I feel when I think about you? I feel like nothing else matters but you, and nothing _does_ matter but you. I'm happy when I see you smile, and when something hurts you I just want it to go away and make sure it never happens again. I love you Rose."

"Oh, Mack…"

"I understand, Rose. I know you'd never think of me like that. I just wanted you to know before we leave."

But Rose was smiling now, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. "I love you too, Mack."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Baby?" She nodded with that big happy smile he loved so much. He smiled back, winked, and looked back at the night sky.


	7. Falling

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: Nope.

Challenge: Falling

Timeframe: Post Crown and Punishment

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: He'll take it as a sign.

_He smiled as she came near him, their little daughter in her arms. "Look baby, it's Daddy," she cooed to the young child. "Let's go play with Daddy." She winked up at him as she held out their daughter for him to take. "I need a nap."_

"_Gotcha." He wrapped his arms around the baby and pecked the top of her head. "I'll be playmate for awhile. Sleep as long as you need."_

_And Rose walked off again, a grinning husband following her with his eyes. Mack looked down at the baby. "We'll go have some fun, how does that sound?" The baby smiled a toothless smile at him._

_--_

_She was beautiful. She smiled at the guests as her father led her down the aisle towards him. A bouquet of white roses was clutched in one of her tiny hands. Slowly, Rose's big brown eyes met her groom's blue ones. "Love you," she mouthed._

"_Love you too," he mouthed back. And then she was there next to him, her eyes shining with happiness as the pastor married them. He lifted the veil slowly and leaned in to kiss her as he'd been instructed._

_--_

_She saw him first. "Mack!" she yelled, causing passerby to stare. The pink ranger flung herself into Mack's strong arms. He held her tight for a long moment before cupping her face in his hand. _

"_God I missed you, Rose," he whispered to her as he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he did this, unable to remember the last time she'd been so happy._

_--_

Mack turned in his sleep and fell off of the small cot supplied for the expedition. He was jolted awake unpleasantly. He groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Stupid cot," Mack muttered as he struggled to right himself.

As he sat up and looked around the tent, Mack's eyes fell on a photo of his favorite person in the world. He'd been looking at it as he fell asleep last night, missing her and everything that made her…her.

He picked up the laptop and logged onto the Internet, deciding to write a quick email to Rose. 'I hope you're doing OK, baby. I'll be home soon. I love you, you know.' Mack grinned as he typed, 'I don't mind falling out of the bed when I dream about you. I'll take it as a sign that we really did fall for each other.'

--

Rose read Mack's latest email with an amused smile. 'You're so corny,' she wrote back, 'But it's cute. Love you too. Stay safe…and try not to fall again.'


	8. Escape

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: Nope.

Challenge: Escape

Timeframe: Somewhere after Kick Into Overdrive

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: Every time she needed him, there he was.

Oh, how she felt when she was near him, and how she loved it. He was so warm and caring and just fun to be around. She could always feel her composure slipping whenever Mack was close to her. He made her laugh, constantly, and before she'd met him laughter had been rare. He always listened when she needed someone, and she found herself opening up to him more and more.

She'd found her real escape, though, the first time they'd kissed. It had been an innocent peck on the lips to start with. She'd gone to say goodnight and instead of the normal kiss on the cheek, they'd leaned in and kissed as if it were the most natural thing in the world – and it was.

When they'd pulled apart, they just smiled. "Night, Rosie," Mack murmured. "Sleep tight, baby."

They'd been together ever since, and she couldn't believe she'd let how she felt about him go so long without acting on it. He did the sweetest things, planning romantic dates and special outings. He always insisted on picking up the tab and always seemed to know when she needed his jacket.

And every time she needed him, there he was. Her shoulder to cry on, the arms she needed around her, her escape.


	9. Playful

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: Let's play a game. Guess what doesn't belong to me?

Challenge: Playful

Timeframe: Somewhere after At All Costs

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: "You're going to lose her if you don't stop playing games."

She saw the two of them together and wanted to cry. Of course he had fallen for her. She was pretty, smart, and carefree – the perfect girl for Mack. Rose supposed she should have been happy for him – he deserved to be happy. If Ronny was the one he found happiness with then who was Rose to come between them?

She watched from around the corner as the red and yellow rangers played foosball, laughing and smiling. Any second now they were sure to give into their teenage hormones and start making out. Her heart ached as she watched.

"Did you tell her yet?" Ronny asked suddenly. "Because I thought I told you if you don't act soon someone else is going to snatch her up and you'll never know what the two of you could have had."

"I know, Ronny," Mack murmured. "I'm reminded of that every single time I see her with someone else. I just haven't been able to find the courage yet."

He scored a goal against Ronny, who was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Mack, you're going to lose Rose if you don't quit playing games."


	10. Touch

**How Far We've Come**

Disclaimer: Let's play a game. Guess what doesn't belong to me?

Challenge: Touch

Timeframe: During Crown and Punishment

Ships: Rose/Mack

Summary: She felt his heart beat for the first time.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, taking in the room around him. The others were smiling at him and he swore they'd never looked any happier. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Rose and Ronny's eyes were filled with tears. "You," Ronny answered, "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. My heads' pounding and my heart's going a mile a minute." _'Wait a minute,' _Mack thought, _'My heart?' _"I can feel my heart." He hugged his father and then scrambled to the middle of the base to where his friends were waiting, cheering loudly. "Feel it, Rose," he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest.

She grinned at him, shocked, and then let her tears fall. "Oh Mack," Rose murmured, "That's great."

"Don't cry." Mack raised his hand to her face and wiped her tears, "Smile for me. I love your smile."

And suddenly it didn't matter that the rest of the team, Spencer and his father were there. She did as he'd asked and grabbed his face in her hands. Still smiling she touched her lips to his.


End file.
